Eternal Mistakes
by Sofiellela
Summary: With No. 6 destroyed, Nezumi and Shion part ways. But, contrary to what the boys thought, it didn't end there. Nezushi, smut, mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Updates weekly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay for short smutty intros. This idea just kinda hit me, I'm gonna keep with it if I can...

_**warning: yaoi, boyxboy, mpreg, lazy author, smut. Don't like don't read.**_

I don't own No.6, But if I did I would have cried while writing it.

It didn't take Shion long to discover that Nezumi was less like a rat and more like a tornado.  
Since his first experience with the injured boy years ago, to the time he found his way into Shion's life a second time, he left a path of destruction wherever he went.  
Shion couldn't help but follow it.  
He was naïve. He had to admit that. He thought Nezumi felt something for him, something powerful... Love. But Nezumi was just a gypsy boy, a wondering vagabond. He wouldn't stop just to love the white haired boy... At least not for eternity.  
And thus they found themselves locked in one more passionate night.  
In the West Block, they had fooled around with sex before. It wasn't love, it was Nezumi trying to prepare Shion for his future wife. But it turned into something much more. The more they did it, the more attached they both became, until it happened every night they spent together, every time Nezumi came home.  
And now they needed one last time.  
Shion thought Nezumi had left after they destroyed No.6. He thought he wouldn't see him again, ever. So he was surprised to see the boy's body leaning over his in the dead of night.  
"N... Nezumi?"  
Nezumi held a finger to his lips to quiet the boy, then flopped down on the bed beside him.  
"Surprise."  
Shion blinked. Yes, this definitely was a surprise. "I thought you left."  
"Well, I did. But I couldn't stay away. I needed to see you one more time."  
Shion cuddled up next to the rat. He put his arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you," he whispered.  
Nezumi pressed his lips against Shion's. He rolled on top of the boy and held him down as the kiss deepened. He felt Shion gasp as he nibbled his bottom lip. Taking advantage of the open mouth, he slipped his tongue in, exploring the wet cavity. He got to work removing the white haired boy's clothes.  
Shion tangled his fingers in Nezumi's hair, undoing his ponytail. Nezumi broke the kiss and looked down at the boy with an annoyed look. Shion giggled.  
"You look nice with your hair down."  
Nezumi smirked a bit in reply. "You're gonna pay for that."  
And with that, he went to work with his tongue, sliding the muscle down Shion's scar. The boy arched and moaned as Nezumi licked from head to toe, leaving slight nips and hickies here and there.  
"You're still just as sensitive as ever," Nezumi whispered in the boy's ear. Shion shivered in reply, anxiously pressing his lower half against Nezumi.  
"P-please, just..."  
Nezumi nodded. "Patience, patience." He coated his fingers in saliva and kneeled at the younger boy's entrance, pressing on in. Shion tensed around him immediately, then began to relax, pressing his hips down on the digit. Nezumi licked the underside of Shion's cock as he inserted the second finger, taking the muscle into his mouth to relieve the pain. Shion's hips buckled as Nezumi sucked and began to scissor, his fingers working deeper to find the special ball of nerves. Shion cried out as he prostate was hit, his vision going white. A third finger added to the pleasure until Shion couldn't hold it in anymore, and came unexpectedly into Nezumi's mouth. The older boy swallowed the thick liquid, then removed his fingers, earning a needy whimper.  
"I think you are ready for something bigger," he smirked, stripping himself. He pressed his enlarged cock against Shion's entrance, groaning as he thrust into the tight heat. Shion moaned and gripped the sheets, moving his hips to give Nezumi the okay. Nezumi pulled almost all the way out, then slammed into the tight cavity, immediately locating the boys prostate again. He continued the motion, pace quickening as he gripped Shion's member. Shion simply arched and bucked, crying out. He was helpless beneath his lover, his toes curling as he drowned in pleasure. The two approached climax quickly, Shion moving his hips to meet Nezumi's thrusts. They came, one second after the other, Shion coating their chests and Nezumi filled the smaller boy's entrance. The fell together in a panting heap, kissing lazily.  
After a few minutes, Shion's breathy whisper filled Nezumi's ear.  
"Let's go again."

When Shion woke in the morning, the rat was gone. He sat up, feeling a pain in his lower back as he examined his body, all coated in sweat and cum. He had hickies everywhere... Nezumi definitely didn't hold back.  
He jumped when he heard his mother giggle, turning to see her standing in the doorway.  
"Did the rat visit last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all for the awesome reviews and follows and UGH! You guys are so the reason I keep writing.

But now, onwards.

Since I will be traveling over the holidays and have no computer access, this story will update on January 3ed. So, two weeks.

To make it up to all of you, I will be writing a SUPER SPECIAL WINTER HOLIDAY ONESHOT FOR THIS PAIRING! Also, I might make this a double-upload weekend if I get a visit from the Inspiration Fairy.

Happy holidays and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

His nights were filled with Nezumi.  
Ever since the older boy left, Shion had been feeling worse and worse. First came the emotional blow that he would never see Nezumi again (and that his mother had found out he was in the very least bisexual- that was a mess to explain). Then, he started losing sleep, waking up constantly from his dreams. Nezumi being killed, injured, raped or captured... All those thoughts filled his dreams, and when he woke up, filled his every thought.  
And now he was sick.  
For the fifth day in a row now, he found himself vomiting in the toilet. He woke in the early hours of the morning, emptying his stomach. His mother woke soon afterwards and went to comfort him, urging him to go to the doctor.  
He refused.  
As a survivor of the killer bee attack, the last thing he wanted was to go to a doctor. They would poke and prod, ask him questions about his scar and his hair... And probably never actually get to the source of his problems.  
And so he lay in bed, helping out a little when his mother needed it but otherwise just being plain miserable.  
He spent weeks like that before it finally started to clear up.  
After that, his constant sickness was replaced with vomiting only when he first got up in the morning and every time he smelled food. Even the delicious baking bread his mother made every morning turned his stomach, making him run to the bathroom yet again.  
When his mother noticed him losing weight, she decided to finally take a stand.  
Karan had never been one to meddle in her son's affairs. She was fine with him being with another man, and his adventures during his time in the West Block. However, when she noticed her son's shirts hanging loosely on his thin frame, and his belts getting tighter and tighter, she decided it was time for her to force him into a visit to the doctor.  
Thus she closed the shop for a day, and drug her son, kicking and screaming, to the nearest clinic.  
She sat patiently with Shion, holding his hand. "It's going to be fine," she cooed, smiling.  
"No it's not. They're gonna poke and prod and experiment on m-"  
"No, they're not." Karan's voice suddenly became forceful. "You're not an experiment. You're safe here. The doctor comes into my shop every day, I know her quite well and I talked to her about this before. You're a living human being. They might question somethings but they're not going to ship you off to a biology lab and cut you into bits."  
Shion looked away. "It still makes me nervous."  
Karan frowned, the door to the exam rooms opening. A nurse called them back and led them to a clean, white room. As Karan explained the situation to the nurse, Shion looked around. A basket of children's toys sat in one corner with a box of magazines. A plant sat in the window, green and healthy.  
Well, at least they took care of the plants.  
The nurse left, Shion still looking around. He has always been a healthy child, so his doctor visits were few and far between. Even with the killer bee incident, he didn't go to a doctor. Instead Nezumi-  
Nezumi.  
The thoughts of him filled Shion's head again. His face flushed pink and his mother poked him.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"N-no! Nothing. Just thinking." He stuttered. Nezumi was the last thing he wanted to think about.  
The doctor soon stepped into the room, greeting Karan and shaking hands with Shion. She motioned for him to sit on the exam table as she started listening to his story.  
When he finished, she sat down, looking at him.  
"So you survived the killer bees?" She asked.  
Shion nodded.  
"And it left you with white hair and a scar?"  
Shion nodded again.  
"Are you sexually active?"  
At this, Shion's feel went bright red. Karan answered for him with a nod.  
"Then there could be a lot of things causing this," the doctor said. "This could be just a fluke. You were in West Block, right? Well, switching suddenly back to a nice, normal life with good food to eat could have just screwed up your senses a little, and your stomach doesn't know how to react so it rejects everything. Simple therapy could get rid of that.  
This could also be a side effect of the killer bee. However. I wouldn't bank on either of those.  
All of the symptoms you are showing are also symptoms of another condition. Now, this is normally a condition found exclusively in women. But I don't know how the bee effected your body inside. It very well could have affected you enough to give you the ability to contract this... condition. If you give me permission to do a few tests, I can easily find out."  
Shion nodded in response.  
"Good. I need a urine test." She tossed Shion a cup, and directed him to the bathroom.  
Karan frowned, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you think is wrong?"  
The doctor smirked and held a finger to her lips.  
Shion soon returned with the cup. The doctor took it and left Shion sat on the table again. "What wrong?"  
Karan shook her head. "I don't know... I just have a feeling. A bittersweet one."  
The doctor returned soon after, holding a sheet of paper.  
"Congratulations, Shion. It's nothing serious. You're just pregnant."  
A dull thud echoed the room as Shion passed out on the floor.


End file.
